


My Marvel Academia

by Nj_Davis



Series: My Marvel Academia [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Setsuna has OFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nj_Davis/pseuds/Nj_Davis
Summary: Hello there this is gonna be a fanfic that revolves around the mha characters interacting with people from the Marvel Universe. This will have mature themes like sex, underage drug use, self harm, PTSD, racism and cursing. So here's your fair warning, if you can't handle things like this don't read the story. Anyways this takes place before they enter their second year of U.A, but after the war arc that happened in the manga but with some changes here and there. I'll have a couple ocs but they are all related and I don't plan to introduce anymore for the time being. Also I gave Setsuna OFA because I wanna try something new and fresh that hasn't been done before ever in this community, and also NJ knows about it because he's the reason she has it but I'll go more into that sequence later.. Anyways enjoy my story and don't be scared to leave feedback and your thoughts in the comments.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki, Awase Yousetsu/Yaoyorozu Momo, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Monoma Neito/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Todoroki Fuyumi/Original Character(s), Tokage Setsuna/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Marvel Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My Marvel Academia

It was a dark, bleakly and rainy day in Japan, all the students of Class A were in class waiting for their teacher to arrive to the homeroom. While some students took this as an opportunity to cause mischief a certain greenette was staring at a girl with moss green hair, ever since that incident that happened in December Caesar always wondered about his feelings concerning the one and only Setsuna Tokage. As he continued to stare at her, their homeroom teacher walked into the class with his normal monotonic expression on his face. "Ok listen up you gremlins. On the weekend we'll be taking a trip that takes us to America for a couple months, these are old friends of All Might from when he spent some time in America. Most of you may already know of them as the Avengers." Aizawa stated as everyone in his class got an excited expression on their face with Izuku immediately taking out his hero notebook and started to do his traditional muttering.

'Sometimes I wish he had a damn filter.' Caesar thought as he was getting annoyed by the bluenette rambling his ass off. "Alright Midoriya if you be quiet and let me explain the rest of trip." He said as he activated his quirk which instantly cause the boy to shut up. 

"Now to explain the trip, you aren't the only school that'll be there. Shiketsu and Ketsubushi will be there as well to partake in this seeing as they want to see what all schools are capable of. Now you won't only be training with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and X-Men will be accompanying us as well so they can also get a taste of the skills we each have. Now that's all there is to talk about with this you all get out early so you can get whatever it is you need for the trip." 

After finishing his announcement all the children got up and proceeded to make their way out of the door with Setsuna staying back for a small amount of time, Caesar caught sight of this but decided to giver her some space, after what this class has been through recently it was needed especially with what Setsuna had to deal with a month ago, with that image constantly replaying her mind. 

While most of the students stayed inside the dorm, the other half went out to the mall so they could get some new stuff for their trip to America. Mina was the most excited she always heard great things about America from Caesar whenever she asked him about it. "I wonder what state we'll be going to for our trip?" She asked with a smile on her face as she was in the mall with her boyfriend. "Whatever it is, I just hope we can finally get a break after what happened last month." Bakugo said as his mood completely shifted.

"Hey sweetie it's ok, we'll get through this I promise." Mina said as she rubbed his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek to reassure him.

On the other end of the mall Caesar was busy checking his phone, his mom and aunt would be discharged from the hospital today and anted to be notified so he could go see them. "Hey, you ok?" A familiar voice asked him as he looked up to see Setsuna with two smoothies in her hand and giving him a faint smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just waiting on my mom and aunt to come out of the hospital you know." He told her with a hint of sadness in his voice, she could tell that he wasn't fine but she learned to not really pry into his business like that anymore since he became really distant towards almost everyone except her.

"Look Caesar, I know it's hard but we couldn't save everyone that day no matter how hard we tried." 

"Yeah I know, we did what we could and that's a great thing but we almost died out there that." The greenette said to Setsuna as placed his smoothie on the table after taking a couple of sips.

"Yeah. I just wish I was stronger. If I was none of this would be happening right now but I promise to fix this place when I get the right amount of power back." 

'Guess you still have that fighting spirit. In all honesty I'm glad I did what I did because it made me realize something. I do love you.' Caesar thought as he looked directly into her eyes before seeing his phone go off. After reading the message he told Setsuna that he had to go and she agreed and watched the boy speed off to the hospital. "One day I'll be able to say how much I love you and thank you for what you did." The girl quietly said to herself as she made her way back to the dorms.

It was the next day and all the students got up early so they wouldn't miss their plane. Caesar was already along with his friends Bakugo and Kirishima with the latter still trying to fix his hair like always does. While this was going on Caesar and Bakugo just watched him so they could finally see how he does it, after about 20 more minutes passed the rest of the students came down with their suitcases in hand and a somewhat normal look on their face. Soon enough they all started to load their stuff on the bus and took their seats and made their way to the airport. The ride was fairly silent besides some of the students welcoming back Midnight from her injuries but that was really it, even though a certain green haired girl was looking at a certain boy but hid it pretty well. Soon enough the students arrived at the airport and got off the bus one by one in an orderly fashion before getting their stuff and walking into the private airport.

"Hey where's the other school?" Caesar asked as he looked around the building for them.

"They'll be a little late but it won't affect the time at all. Now we'll be staying in a suite when we get there. You can have roommates but in no case will the opposite gender be rooming with each other. Either way that's the only rule so you don't have to worry about anything too much." His teacher responded to him as he dropped eye drops in his eyes like he normally does.

"Even though that doesn't mean you can go sneaking around with each other. Well you can if you don't get caught." Nemuri said in a seductive tone which caused some students to laugh a bit.

"Ignoring my colleague, lets get on the plane time waits on no man." Aizawa said as he motioned for them to get moving.

'Not if you're me.' Caesar thought as he got onboard and took his seat, looking outside to see the ruins of what was left of Japan. 'I promise that when I come back, me and Setsuna will be strong enough to fix this.' He thought as the plane took off when the other students from Ketsubushi and Shiketsu arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a way to start off the story, this was really interesting because I was debating on how this should go but it worked out really well.  
> 1\. Now the reason I gave Setsuna OFA is because I'm a very rare writer and I like handling complex stories since those are my specialty   
> 2\. Now Caesar and Setsuna, they'll get together soon and this story won't always be dark. I'll have some fluff and fun moments here and there  
> 3\. Ok last clarification Midnight is Caesar's aunt, she's his mother's younger sister and has been there for most of his life. I'll introduce his dad soon and I have a storyline that involves him and his brothers. Anyways let me know what y'all think in the comments, also don't hate on the ships ok thank you :)


End file.
